Hands Up and Down
by Noah Percy
Summary: Noah's thoughts as Ivy enters the Quiet Room after the "accident." Noah might think mad thoughts because Ivy has driven Noah over the edge.


**AN- **I wrote this on a rant after a mental picture I had of Noah and Ivy. These are Noah's thoughts, bascially made into song lyrics. One phrase (_brothers and lovers) _belongs to Tori Amos, _"Bells for Her." _Enjoy.

**Hands Up and Down**

Hello. You might all ready be too late, may as well pull up a chair, just sit and stay, sorry I am not much of a host but I have had a lot on my mind. The place is not nice enough for you to be in but it's better than before. good, good thing Mama washed last week's bloodstains off the floor. Got something to say, Ivy?

An apology to make or a few more hearts to break or do you want to come a little closer, Ivy? You are blind but you read me. I am slow but I read you and this does not seem like it's going to be a very good meeting.

_Honest to Jesus, Ivy Walker._

_You were supposed to know me in and out but you've been neglecting_

_your job and me, playing hiding seek never looking, never fretting_

_Just forgetting_

The way that you banter on and on never used to upset me in the past, it's just these last few weeks you've only spoken about Lucius Hunt and frankly, I don't care what his color is, and what he feels. Why are you making this into such a large ordeal? Of course I care about you, it's just, I'm a bit concerned, I thought it was **our **wedding you'd be attending to. Or have you forgotten that promise, are you like all of the others? Are we no longer _brothers and lovers_?

_Honest to Jesus, Ivy Walker._

_You were supposed to know me in and out but you've been neglecting_

_your job and me, playing hiding seek never looking, never fretting_

_Just forgetting_

Know me in and out, yes. But now it's all about time spent with **Lucius **and he's supposed to be your FRIEND! Only your FRIEND. And you are supposed to know why I've been quiet lately, frowning lately, finding little gifts to impress you lately. Think Lucius is brave? Well, would he ever bring you

**RED **berries? Red, red. Like your lips in winter. You and I race to Resting Rock, fall down, lean up, keeping secrets. Red into me, hands up and down Noah, feels _good _feels _real _no one knows I can

_feel this way but it's here and it's clear that we were supposed to be getting married. _

And no one would have ever thought I was normal enough to have these urges. Can't explain them but they're here at night now and you're not and lately I've been missing our races and it seems **Lucius Hunt **has caught onto all of our secret hiding places because he's always there.

Our wedding, Ivy! Our wedding? Please don't play the fool. Only one of us is supposed to be stupid and _I'm certain it isn't you._

What could be the matter? Am I not boring enough? Not silent enough? Not smart enough? Are you just like all the rest? _Stop that, Noah. Shhh, Noah! No touching, no speaking, no laughing, no screeching, no 'bad colour' speak, no god awful shrieks, no more school for you, Noah Percy. No more talking out of turn, we've got to improve your brain, you won't feel any pain, hold out your wrists, NOW PAY ATTENTION TO THIS, how did they really deal with retards like HIM when they were_

_**really**_

_**back**_

_**then?**_

_Honest to Jesus, Ivy Walker._

_You were supposed to know me in and out but you've been neglecting_

_your job and me, playing hiding seek never looking, never fretting_

_Just forgetting_

Maybe you might be like all the rest. Maybe I don't understand you so well anymore, but wait-

you've got your hands up, feeling my face, perhaps you've realised your errors and you'll take me out of this place and you'll tell everyone you really love _me _and we'll be-

**Wait. **_Striking Noah? Punishing Noah, like everyone else? _I thought we had a deal about _no hitting. _And I think it includes yourself because I held my end of the bargain up until today, but I didn't really hit. Not really. And if you are going to leave me on this note- don't go- but if you're going to leave me here alone you know that I will be very _unhappy _and I might think mad thoughts and I just might do

something.

(bad)

But you can make it all better if you return soon and tell me you are sorry, then it would be just capital. They say they might lock me in here forever but I should really like it if you still came in sometimes. I think they would let you come in to say goodnight.

**-stop-**


End file.
